


A Marriage of Equal Exchange

by charlottefrey



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Al is human, F/M, I love tagging, Marriage of Convenience, Winry's parents live, always fem!Ed, but in a friendship with benefits way, hahahahahahaha, named Esmeralda, no Ishval, no human transmutation happend, no humunculi, no philospher stone, sorry for that, though their mother is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The always fem!Ed fan fiction no one needed apart from me! </p><p>Generally the same setting, though the homunculi don't exsist, Ed's mum died in an experiment, he has only the automail arm, Al is still human, Van Hohenheim is a usual human dickhead, but trying his hardest to ruin his kids live. Al is engaged to Mei because -hell- Van Hohenheim fucking felt like it. Winry's parents live and they are all in Central City. Now it's Ed's turn and the Fuhrer and her wonderful loving dad have decided on someone...I guess i don't have to continue further. </p><p>!!Rated for later chapters and rating might go up because i am kinky!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Updates: Saturday (not from 10th till 25th of Juli, 'cause i am on holiday)

Ed looked around. She was pissed beyond anything when she saw her father socialising with the Fuhrer. Winry by her side huffed too.

   “He didn’t tell you, honestly?” Ed shook her head as her eyes trailed over the guests, mainly high-ranking military dickheads, her father acquaintances or the Fuhrers dogs.

   “He has changed a lot since your mother died Ed.” Pinako, Winry’s old-as-balls grandma stood by the two girl’s side. The Rockbells had been friends of the Elrics even before Van Hohenheim’s work had gone public and immediately famous. Pinako had soon gotten famous too, the woman that had managed an automail operation on a young girl. Ed was that girl. Van Hohenheim had tried a transmutation with her mother and herself. The experiment went wrong and Ed lost her arm and her mother in the process.

Ever since she had hated her father with an energy that would have heated Central City for the next thirty years. She had moved along with Al and her father to Central City followed shortly by Winry and her family. Mr and Mrs Rockbell were like second parents to the Elric siblings. They were on good terms with Van Hohenheim and he had told them the reason for this party: Ed was supposed to get engaged with a State Alchemist to ensure Van Hohenheims position as the Fuhrer’s right hand.

   “I mean Al is engaged against his will too.” Winry said as she snatched two glasses of scotch from a nearby waiter. The three were standing on the small balcony on the first floor, overlooking the ballroom.

   “Yeah, but Mei is the cutest, nicest person I have ever met and the two love each other. Plus he knew about it.” Ed frowned and brushed her bangs out of her face. “A State Alchemist, a dog of the military. Worst kind of person.”

   “Don’t be overly dramatic.” Pinako scolded. “It won’t be as hard as you might imagine it.” Shooting the old woman a look, Ed downed her scotch.

   “I don’t even want to get married.” She returned to look over the people down in the ballroom. “I mean, look at the Iron Blood Alchemist. He looks like the kind of guy that hits his wife.” Winry made an approving sound by Ed’s side. “Not to speak of his lack of hair apart his moustache. The Strong Arm Alchemist is not better in that direction.”

   “I heard he’s actually really nice.” Winry mumbled against her glass. “He’s polite and friendly.”

   “But a show off.” Ed pointed at him flexing his muscles under the uniform. “And the Sewing-Life Alchemist.” The girls shuddered. “I mean, look at him, he’s like a flower that hasn’t been watered since five fucking years.”

   “You’re being hard on him.” Pinako scolded. “He’s just a little under the weather I guess.”

   “The Silver Alchemist is like the oldest of them all. And his beard…” Ed frowned and sighed.

   “You only pick out the ugly ones.” Winry said. “Look at the Flame Alchemist…” The look she earned from Ed was enough.

   “I hardly doubt that my father would choose someone good looking.” A butler walked on the balcony.

 “Miss Elric, Miss Rockbell, Van Hohenheim desires to see you.” Both girls put their glasses down and followed the butler. “I wish you a happy birthday Miss Elric.” He said, when they entered the ballroom and Van Hohenheim waltzed towards them, the Fuhrer by his side.

   “Ah my darling daughter.” Ed hissed, though she kept quiet. “This is Esmeralda Elric and her best friend Winry Rockbell, an automail-mechanic.” The Fuhrer smiled and Ed wanted to throw up. Instead she stuck out her automail and smiled.

   “Nice to meet you King Bradley.” She said sweetly. The man looked at her hand before shaking it.

   “I am sorry for you loss.” That was usual. People were reminded of Ed’s loss whenever they saw her automail or heard her talk about alchemy. She simply bowed her head.

   “Winry, your parents have been looking for you.” Van Hohenheim said and the two girls exchanged a look, both knowing that it was a lie.

   “Okay…see you around Ed!” She said before wandering off. Al stood not far from the door and she joined him.

   “Miss Elric, you have a reputation of a experienced alchemist. Can you show me some of your abilities?” The Fuhrer asked. Judging by the surprised look on her fathers face, he had not asked about it beforehand.

   “Fine.” The girl shrugged and clapped her hands. Her automail transformed into a blade and she trusted it forward at the Fuhrer. The man danced out of her reach immediately and smiled.

   “No transmutation circle, impressive. Can you do that with something else too?”

   “What kind of alchemist would I be if I couldn’t do that?” She retorted, changing her automail back to it’s usual form. Only now she noticed the silence around her. Every militarist stared at her with eyes ranking from wide-eyed surprise till suspicion. She smiled glad for the audience. “You ought to step back.” The Fuhrer and her father did so.

Clapping her hands together, Ed knelt down. The ceiling was high, giving her enough room to work. The blue-ish lightning surrounded her, making her dress sparkled with it’s reflection. A hand rose from the floor only a couple of feet away from her. Lifting higher up it made a fist until it stilled. Ed smiled and lifted her hands. She rose and marched towards it and clapped her hands again. It burst apart under her fingers and rose petals brushed over her skin.

   “Show off.” Winry shouted when the petals slowly lessened and Ed stood there in all her glory. She smirked and brushed some flower petals off her dress and cleavage. She noted with satisfaction that everyone was stunned by her performance. Admittedly, the Flame Alchemist looked even hotter with flower petals on his black hair, but she brushed the thought away.  

   “Wonderful daughter, now you have ruined the ball room.” Van Hohenheim said disapprovingly, standing close to her. Rolling her eyes, Ed took off her necklace, a horror made of silver and gems and threw it on the ground. Then she clapped her hands and transmuted in the middle of the ballroom a circle made of silver.

   “You’re lucky it wasn’t gold.” Van Hohenheim hissed in her ear. “Then you would have been imprisoned.”

   “What a shame.” Ed replied and put on a bright smile when the Fuhrer came closer. He smiled and applauded and so did everyone else in the room.

   “You would make a great State Alchemist.” Ed blushed and looked on her feet. The Fuhrer questioned her about some things and then Van Hohenheim lead them outside into the library.

   “Miss Elric.” The Fuhrer began, his face serious and his voice grave. “Your father has voiced the wish to see you married to someone strong and confident. Someone who will be able to look after you and protect you. There are many men in the military that would suffice, but taking into account that you are an alchemist of great knowledge, it would be the wisest to find a State Alchemist worthy and willing to marry you.” Ed nodded, noticing her father’s surprise when she didn’t react angry to the Fuhrer’s words.

   “Many have suggested themselves, but we both believe they only did for your money and your social status. There was one candidate that we both found fitting. Do not refuse yourself, or I will choose the first to bid for your hand.” Feeling her stomach turn at the thought, Ed nodded. She would take anyone if he wasn’t like her father. And she’d still have the option of running away.

   “Yes father.” She said and the two men smiled.

   “We will send him in.” Van Hohenheim said and walked out without a glance back. The Fuhrer gave her a short smile, as if to reassure her. Then he was gone too. Biting her lip, Ed walked to the large windows overlooking the gardens. She’d have to leave this place. Despite her deep-rooted hat for this place, she would miss it, especially her lab and the library. Oh and Al. He would be completely alone here, left with their father. She sighed and shook her head.

Al would be fine. She should worry more over herself. If her husband would be someone as cruel as Basque Grand, the Iron Blood Alchemist, then she would either flee or kill herself. Though then Al would be alone…and she wouldn’t want to see her brother alone if she could help it. Sighing Ed rubbed her hand against her forehead, when the door opened. She closed her eyes, daring the person closer.

   “Miss Elric.” A soft voice spoke behind her. Slowly she turned. And oh…it was the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang. Some rose petals still hung in his hair and on his uniform.

   “Colonel Mustang.” Ed’s voice shivered and she blushed.

   “I think you know why I am here.” She nodded, urging him to continue. “And I know that you have to accept. Your father seemed to sure of himself when he send me in.” There was a smugness about the man, which Ed wasn’t entirely sure if she liked of hated.

   “He made his intentions in the case of my refusal quiet. He’d be happy to sell me off to the loudest bidder.” There was anger in her voice now and she turned away.

   “To be frank, I expected you to be taller.” The man mocked her. Hissing she rushed around and glared at him.

   “Who is too short to be seen under a microscope?” To his credit, the colonel laughed.

   “I am sorry, but you see this all is just so laughable.”

   “Ah, so marrying me against my damn will is laughable?” Ed growled angrily and the Flame Alchemist stopped laughing and looked at her with a serious expression that suited his face.

   “No. I have the full intention of going through with this. But you have to see, that I intent on climbing the ladder in the Military further up until I am Fuhrer. King Bradley thinks he will slow me down with this marriage.” Ed scoffed and the man sighed. “See Miss Elric…”

   “Ed if you must.”

   “See Ed, I know this is in neither of our interest or wish to marry, but I think we could get along. And even if not we’d find a solution. I know many ways to vanish from the face of earth without leaving a trail.” Now he smiled and Ed blushed.

   “I guess. I will help you with your career, but only if you let me have a look into the libraries in Central.” Mustang nodded.

   “That would be a little hard, but I will see what I can do. You only shouldn’t forget that there is something else to worry about.”

   “That would be?” Ed asked sharply.

   “Kids.” The state alchemist smiled smugly and Ed rolled her eyes.

   “If you think I am a virgin than you are a fool. Also I think that we are able to work that out. Though…I would not like to see you having a mistress.”

   “Is that so?” Mustang smiled smugly. “Already getting…” He couldn’t finish, Ed’s automail clenched around his crotch, just enough to hurt a little.

   “I warn you…It may be the last time you have a cock to use when I see you sticking it into someone else.” Ed’s face was incredibly close to Mustang’s when she looked up. The man smiled and took her face into his hands.

   “Agreed.” Then he kissed her gently.

   “You’re a dickhead.” She whispered when he released her.

   “And you’re a good kisser. Can’t wait to see you in bed.” Then he kissed her again, a little more passion than before and Ed melted against him. Her hand rested against his chest and her automail was slung around his neck.

   “Do still you believe the sex will be problematic?” Ed asked against his lips. Their eyes were locked, golden gazing into blacks, both pair’s irises blown wide.

   “No.” Then he kissed her again, bending her backwards. Gasping she pushed him back.

   “If we continue to snog, people will notice.” The man arched his eyebrows.

   “Your problem being what exactly?”

   “Mustang!” Ed hissed. “It’s unusual for a girl to be married off to someone and snogging him. Not to speak about the fact that I am known to be stubborn. It would be more likely for you to end up with a broken arm because you said something dump.”

   “Like the fact that I am nearly a head taller than you? And call me Roy.” Ed shivered, the colonel’s mouth close to her ear.

   “Actually yes.” She said meekly. Releasing her the state alchemist smiled.

   “Then I am honoured that you didn’t break my arm.” He said.

   “It’s only because you are hot.” Ed admitted. Roy grinned. “Don’t get too proud about this. We should get back.” Ed turned to the mirror. “Shit, my hair’s all messed up.”

   “Let me braid it again.” Gently the man undid her braid and started from the scratch. “Just to clarify something. I find you just as hot.” He whispered as he wound the hair tie around the end. “And beautiful beyond measure.” His hand curled around her automail and he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

   “Thank you.” Blushing, she looked up and met his gaze. Roy looked at her with a nearly friendly warmth and reassurance. “We will go through with it?”

   “We have to. Into battle.” Roy said and sighed. “But arm yourself first.” He pulled out a ring box and was about to open it, when Ed lifted her hand.

   “I’d like you to kneel.” Roy arched his eyebrow but followed suit.

   “Miss Esmeralda Elric, do you want to marry me, despite the two of us don’t love each other and it would be rather a friendship with benefits along with a exchange of support and knowledge?”

   “Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, I do.” Ed smiled when the man slipped the gold ring with the small ruby on her finger.

   “Let’s go out there and fight.” He held out his arm.

   “Roy?”

   “Mh?”

   “We’re gonna make it?”

   “We will. It’s a very alchemistic marriage. A Marriage of Equal Exchange.” Ed laughed at that and Roy joined her laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more things to clarify:  
> Shou Tucker is not yet discovered to transmute humans, will happen though.  
> Winry's parents are still alive and will be more important in the following chapters.  
> Basque Grand will appear later, because he's the perfectest dickhead i can imagine.  
> Winry and Ed are about 20, Al is 19. Roy is 28 (i made him sorta younger)  
> And i love Pinako, fight me! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting.


	2. Like and Old Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second meeting and a phone call!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some people still alive in this fandom! yay. Thank you for your kudos <3 and i hope this will get better than i think it will XD

Ed fell into her bed exhausted after that evening. Her shoulder hurt and she played with the thought of taking off her automail. But the pain in the morning wouldn’t be worth it. Plus she could damage something and Winry was already pissed off because of the arranged marriage. Ed closed her eyes. Roy was nice, agreed. His subordinates were nice people, especially Lt. Riza Hawkeye.

The woman had given Ed a stern look and a handshake, but had warmed up to her in the passing of the evening. Everyone seemed to be fairly young and especially Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes, who had drowned her in baby pictures of his first daughter. He had also teased Roy to no end, the other man visibly uncomfortable and stiff in the Lt. Colonel’s embrace.

Al had come over, together with Winry. Both had stood by Ed until both were drawing away with the young Sergeant Kain Fuery. The small brown haired man talked animatedly with Winry over mechanics and knew quite a lot about alchemy to Al’s delight. Ed had watched the three of them until Roy had put a hand on her shoulder.

   “He.” He had said softly into her ear. Turning halfway, she had looked up.

   “Hey.” She had replied quietly.

   “Are you fine?” Roy’s eyes had wandered over her face, his smooth face in creases.

   “I’m good.” Ed had replied and sighed. “I just don’t feel like being merry at the moment.” Roy had nodded at that.

   “I understand completely. But we have to get the act together. I don’t think your father will be happy to know that the two of us are plotting against him.” The smile on the man’s face had been slightly smug.

   “My father doesn’t like anything that has to do with me.” Ed had replied with a snort. “But I agree that we should get to the point as quickly as possible. Though I loathe to leave Al behind.” Roy had nodded slowly.

   “You are very close to him, aren’t you?” Inhaling deeply, Ed had inclined her head. Then an even heavier hand had went down on her other shoulder. Roy had let his slip off and Ed had turned. The man that towered her was no one else than the Arm Strong Alchemist.

   “It’s an honour to meet you! I am Louis Armstrong!” The man had flexed his muscles and Ed had flinched back, stumbling against Roy in the process.

   “Same here.” She had squeaked out and had stared at the state alchemist.

   “Don’t fear him, he’s as nice as a lamp.” Roy had said over her shoulder and Armstrong had laughed loudly at that.

Looking back at it, Ed smiled softly. Not the best circumstances, but it could be a lot worse for all she knew. The door opened and Al slipped in.

   “Hey sis.” He said and walked over to her.

   “What’s up Al?”

   “I was just wondering. You looked not…happy, but also not angry…rather content earlier. Why was that so?” Al’s eyes searched her face and Ed smiled.

   “Roy’s not so bad…”

   “First name basis already, eh?” Her brother nudged her.

   “Will you let me talk or do you interrupt me all the time?” Ed growled in full sensei-manner. Al laughed but nodded. “Fine. Roy’s quite okay, he agreed on something he called ‘Marriage of Equal Exchange’. I will help him to climb the social ladder in the military and instead he helps me with my research. And I get away from dad.” Al nodded slowly.

   “So you find him likeable.”

   “Very.” Ed agreed. “And hot. If I had met him in the street, I could have imagined fucking him.” Al laughed at that and rolled his eyes.

   “Oh, Ed.” Both siblings laughed together and then Ed slapped her brother on the back. “Get you ass out of my room, you should be sleeping.” Al rolled his eyes, but left.

 

>>>>>>>><<<<<<<< 

 

Ed rolled out of bed and sighed. The temperature had dropped over night. Slowly she dressed, her usual leather pants, the black tank top under the open jacket. The servants nodded and smiled at her as she made her way downstairs. As she turned a corner, she heard her father speak to someone. When she entered the breakfast room, she saw Roy and the Fuhrer sitting by her father’s side.

   “Morning.” She said gruffly.

   “Daughter, you are dressed terrible as ever.”

   “Well, taste runs thin in this family apparently.” She shot back and Roy had to contain himself as he and the Fuhrer said their greetings.

   “What’s the agenda today.” She asked as she poured herself coffee and prepare a toast.

   “We will discuss the wedding. Colonel Mustang said, that you agreed on holding it soon.”

   “The sooner this is over the better. And the faster I get away from you.”

   “Ed. Behave.” Van Hohenheim growled loudly.

   “She’s a young girl and she doenst want to get married just yet.” The Fuhrer said and by his words, Ed felt sick. “She will live up to the idea and deal with it like a proper adult one day. Don’t you think so Colonel Mustang?” The man by the Fuhrer’s side looked at Ed coldly and smiled.

   “I fully agree King Bradley.” Ed flinched at his words. But when Van Hohenheim’s and the Fuhrers attention was on the arrival of their omelettes, he winked at Ed. Ed only frowned and ate her breakfast. Al appeared halfway through but Van Hohenheim made him go to his experiments. The last look he shot his sister spoke of concern and worry. While Ed suffered through a breakfast full of decisions made over her head, like the date, the food, the guests, the place and literally everything apart from her dress, Roy spoke few and she even less.

   “I will call Winry soon, so we can go shopping.” Ed said, when the Fuhrer came to the dress-issue. “Or do you want to accompany us?” Her eyes were dangerous and Van Hohenheim, who had once been shopping with the two of them, laughed and said:

   “It’s best to leave the girls to their girls stuff. It seems as everything is settled.” The Fuhrer nodded and Van Hohenheim stacked his notes.

   “Can I have a word in private with you Ed?” Roy asked gently and Van Hohenheim nodded majestically.

   “We’ll be in the gardens.” Ed said before the two left. Roy sighed and stretched, showing a white button-up under his military attire. Pulling on her coat, Ed watched the man take a black trench coat from the hook.

   “Are you fine?” He asked, when they wandered over the small lanes through the large garden.

   “Just my father giving me no choice whatsoever. It’s infuriating that I can’t even decide what to eat on my own wedding or where to stay.” She looked at Roy helplessly.

   “Ed, it’s the same for me.” Roy shrugged. “But we have to work with what we get. Let them have their little victory. We can beat them later when they don’t expect it anymore. Let them think they can keep us at bay…” Roy grinned. “We will crush them.”

   “Strategist are we?” Ed smiled. “I don’t waste my time on that stuff.”

   “It can be useful though.”

   “Agree, but if you are so good at it, then I will let you have your fun. Just tell me about what I am supposed to do, so I can play along, okay?” Roy nodded and Ed smiled.

   “They don’t know what they brought together.”

   “Surely not.”

   “To be honest, I worried that you might be some posh little princess that I will have to pamper.” Ed scoffed, scandalized. “I’m sorry though.” Still angry, Ed stomped off and Roy hurried after her. “Ed, please…” He pleaded and the girl stopped.

   “I am sorry.” She said. “I should have thought more and acted less on my emotions.”

   “It’s fine that you do that, I mean I am overthinking every step like five times sometimes and even then I hesitate. I do act on my emotions, but rarely.” Roy looked straight into Ed’s eyes.

   “Fucking hell, we are apolozing to one another like an old couple.” Ed suddenly choked out and burst into laughter. Roy was confused for a second and then joined her.

   “Yeah, that’s fucked up. Let’s simply work this out. I plan out what to do and you go through with the plans?”

   “Agreed.” Ed smiled. “And now let’s get back inside, I am freezing my automail off.”

 

>>>>>>>><<<<<<<< 

 

   “I mean fucking hell! I have a say in my own damn marriage!”

   _“I agree with you 100% though you have to keep in mind, that your father still holds the strings and if he notices something is off, the wedding won’t happen or at least not with Roy Mustang.”_ Winry seemed to be in her workshop, because there was the soft humming of the polishing machine.

   “Ugh, I simply can’t stand him, do you get me?”

   _“Roy or your dad?”_

   “My dad of course. Roy’s a nice enough guy. I mean it could be better, but I am not complaining.” Ed rolled off her bed, trying not to get tangled up in the cord of the phone. “He’s polite, nice and very calm. Though he can be smug times, he is agreeable.”

   _“Don’t you fear that he might only act around you?”_ Ed frowned.

   “Could be. Maybe he is… I’ll get to that okay? Though I highly doubt that I will have the chance to before our wedding.”

   _“When exactly is it?”_

“In two week’s time.” Winry gasped. “We gotta go shopping tomorrow. How about we meet at the fountain at three?”

   _“Sounds fine. We have to find a really expensive wedding shop and get the most expensive dress, just to piss your dad off.”_

“Can you read my mind Winry?” Ed grinned. “See you.”

   _“See you!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	3. Finding a dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title pretty much says it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly out of character, but you have to take into account, that Ed is a girl, therefor she reacts differently. And the boy Ed would never be in a situation like this.

Winry sat on the bench and had her legs crossed in a defensive position. Ed frowned at herself in the mirror. The dress was nice, but her automail arm was painfully visible as were the scars from the operation. The shop owner smiled at her expectantly and Ed had to hold back not to punch him.

   “No, that’s not right either. Don’t you have dresses with long sleeves?”

   “I am truly sorry, but no, it’s very untypicall for a bride to have a long sleeved dress.” The man smiled and Winry replied with a sigh.

   “You can clearly see that a sleeveless dress looks like shit on her, so we are going.” The girl stared the man dead in the eye. “Ed change, come on.” When the two left the shop, they were both devasted. Ten shops and none had had a dress that fit her.

   “I feel terrible.” Ed said and stopped in the middle of the street. “I won’t get a dress for the marriage.” Winry stopped and turned.

   “Esmeralda Elric gives up?” The Rockbell-girl’s eyes gleamed. “Get your act together Ed, we have another shop we can go to. Pinako told me about it.” Grabbing the other’s hand, Winry dragged Ed behind her. They went through the small back streets of Central City and soon stopped before a small shop. _Rose’s Wedding Shop_ was written over the large windows, revealing a beautiful shop with many dresses in various colours and styles.

   “Her boyfriend had a car accident and lost his arm and leg and Pinako patched him back together.” Winry said and opened the door for Ed. “Get your ass in here, Miss Drama.” Ed rolled her eyes, but obliged.

   “Hello. I am Rose!” A dark-skinned girl with pink-brown hair walked over. “Nice to meet you.” She shook both their hands.

   “Hello. I’m Winry Rockbell, this is Esmeralda Elric. We are looking for a wedding dress with sleeves. Sleeveless don’t work and the other shops don’t have some.” Winry said. “For her not me.” She pointed at Ed. Rose smiled brightly.

   “I see. Maybe in the back me might have some and if not, we can work something out. I am tailor and could sew some sleeves on the sleeveless ones.” Then Rose wandered into the back of the shop, humming to herself. Ed looked at Winry.

  “I am not sure if we find one here that fits.” She said with heavy voice.

   “Ed, stop being such a whim. We will find the best wedding dress for you. The two looked trough the dresses when Rose returned with a small stack of dresses over her slender arm.

   “There are not many, most have lace sleeve, but there are some more in the far back, I will fetch them. You can start trying them on.” The woman pointed to the large cabin. Ed picked out one and dragged herself over. She squeezed herself into the dress and sighed when she caught a glimpse of her in the mirror. The dress was off-the-shoulder, revealing perfectly her scars and the automail. Still she went out and Rose, who had returned by now, looked at her and tears filled her eyes.

   “I’m so sorry Miss Elric.” She whispered.

   “You couldn’t know.” Ed said and inhaled. “If you have some that completely hide this, I would be grateful.” Winry was about to say something, but Ed already turned and walked back in. Rose handed one inside and Ed sighed when she saw the high neck and the long sleeves. When she left the cabin again, Winry frowned.

   “It doesn’t look good on you.” The girl stood to look into Ed’s stubborn face.

   “It’s the best I had so far.” Rose looked at the two friends and sighed.

 “If you excuse my being forward, but it won’t do. It doesn’t suit you.” Ed looked at the woman. Tears burned in her eyes.

   “Please get me another one then.” Rose nodded slowly, picking through the pile and Ed returned, slipping out of the dress and staring at her body in the mirror. How she hated her automail and how she hated her father, for getting her in this situation. The marriage and the automail, both was his fault.

   “Here Miss Elric.” Rose handed the third dress inside and Ed took it reluctantly. When she slipping into it, she avoided the mirror and slipped out without giving it a glance. Winry smiled at the dress and nodded.

   “It suits you Ed.” She said and led her to the large mirror. “Yes.” Nodding the girl looked over it. Ed frowned a little. The silver glimmer of the automail shone through the lace of the sleeves and it scratched a little at the neck. She inhaled and Rose stepped to her side.

   “Miss Elric, are you fine?”

   “No.” Now tears burned over her cheeks, blurring her vision. “Nothing is fine.” Winry was by Ed’s side in a heartbeat. Sobbing she leaned on her best friend and was lead to a chair. Winry knelt by her side and Rose loomed by her shoulder.

   “Ed?” The girl on the floor asked.

   “I don’t want that. I want to be normal.” She whispered. “This arm makes everything so damn complicated.”

   “But without it, you wouldn’t be able to do alchemy without an array.” Winry offered, but Ed shook her head. “You never gave a fuck about the way you looked like. I mean you are so confident.”

   “It’s not about me, it’s about Roy. He has to marry someone like me.” Rose frowned at that, confused.

   “Why are you bringing Mustang in, I thought you don’t want to marry anyone?”

   “I told you yesterday, Roy’s a nice guy and I don’t…” Ed sobbed now too much to continue to speak, but Winry didn’t move. Her eyes were trained on her crying friend.

   “Ed. You are going to push through this, no matter what. If Roy is such a nice guy, he’ll accept you with or without the automail.” Winry’s voice was steady. “And now you go and wash your face and try on a dress you like, okay? I mean no matter if it has sleeves or not!” Ed looked at Winry and sniffed. After a few heartbeats she smiled, tearily though, but she smiled nonetheless. As she washed her face in the back, she heard Winry talk to Rose in hushed tones.

   “I’m ready.” Ed said, her voice still slightly unsteady, but she had her control back.

   “Okay.” Rose beamed at her, blossoming up under the slightly more cheerful customer. “We have several dresses with lace, my favourite is this one.” Rose pulled a simple dress out of the mess and held it up. It was cut in classic A-shape, falling from the waist. The top was adorned with lace up the neck and Ed smiled at her.

   “I’ll try it.” She said with a little bit more steadiness in her voice. Winry smiled at Ed and that gave the girl enough strength to go into the cabin. When she saw herself in the small mirror she inhaled. Her scars were hidden under lace and the automail port was also hidden. When she left the cabin, Winry clapped her hands.

   “Ed!” She shouted and jumped to her feet. “It’s gorgeous.” Fidgeting with the soft fabric of the dress Ed stepped in front of the mirror.

   “It suits you Miss Elric. I like that your two arms looks so different and contrast each other.” Rose said and smiled, hands clasped over her chest. Ed blushes hard when she saw herself in the large mirror.

   “I really like it yes.” She said and turned. Then she laughed. “We’ll take this one.” Rose nodded and smiled.

 

>>>>>>>><<<<<<<< 

 

Winry hung her legs over the armchair in Ed’s room and sighed. The dress would be send here tomorrow.

   “Tell me more about Roy.” The mechanic was working on a small toy as a past time while Ed worked on the table setting across the room.

   “I already told you everything.” Ed said as she leaved through the suggested tablecloth designs.

   “I simply want to know how you feel about him.” Looking up, Ed shot Winry a look.

   “Seriously? I mean…” Winry lifted her wrench suggestively and Ed shut up.

   “Well, he seems polite and nice and he is…not the worst as I already said. I’ve been thinking to talk with Riza Hawkeye. She is his right hand and I think she knows a lot about him.” A knock interrupted the two girls. The door opened and Al entered, brushing his short hair back.

   “Sister. Van Hohenheim wants to speak to you. Mustang came. Hey Winry.”

   “Hey Al.” The girl in the armchair stood up and both looked expectantly at Ed.

   “I don’t want to…” She mewled.

   “Sister, you have to go.”

   “Or do you want us to drag you there?” Ed shot the two of them a look and stood up.

   “I hate both of you!” She said with ferocity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
